vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Bulder: To the Rescue VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios * Hit Home Entertainment Opening Previews * Kipper Theme Song Opening Titles * "Bob the Builder" Episode and Mini Credits * Clocktower Bob ** Written by: Chris Trengrove * Muck's Mood ** Written by: Ben Randall * Scoop Saves the Day **Written by: Diane Redmond *Sleepless Lofty **Written by: Ross Hastings *Muck Gets Stuck **Written by: Chris Trengrove *Muck's Short Cut **Written by: Neil Abadzis *Lofty to the Rescue **Written by: Chris Trengrove *Lofty the Soccer Star **Written by: Ian Carney Ending Credits * Originated by: Keith Chapman * Music & Lyrics by: Paul K. Joyce * Voices by: Lachele Carl, Maria Darling, William Dufris, Sonya Leite, Lorelei King, Alan Marriot * Supervising Animator: Paul Couvvela * Animators: Andy Burns, Gilly Moore, Dale Hemenway, Jacky Howson, George Laban, Jud Walton * Additional Animators: Daniel Alderson, Ann Owen, Sarah Owen, Felix Peiera-Crabtree, Inge Van Wijngaarden * Puppets & Machines: Mackinnon & Saunders Ltd * Sets: The As and When Men * Costumes: Geraldine Corrigan, Karen Betty * Props & Set Dressing: Jon Fletcher, Steve Cox, Lucky Beckett, Chris Sievey, Sue Harrison * Design: Curtis Jobling * Art Direction: Barbara Biddulph, Lucile Klaasen Bos * Storyboard Artists: Ellen Meske, Les Eaves, Joe Matthews, Dan Whitworth * Lighting Camera: Angela Poschet BVK * Camera: Iain Karim, Shirlaine Forrest, Joe Dembinski, Daniel Beckett, St John Starkey * Editor: Zyggy Markiwicz * Additional Editors: Bruce Marshall, Adam Taylor * Dubbing Mixer: John Wood * On Line: Martin Dixon * Production Manager for HIT Entertainment: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator for HOT Animation: Bella Reekie * Production Assistants: Donna Holdsworth, Macushla Carney, Kathryn Gunn, Melissa Rogers * Script Editors: Richard Hansom, Madeleine Warburg * Script Re-version: Jurgen Wolff * Director: Sarah Ball * Additional Director: Nick Herbert * Producer: Jackie Cockle * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment: Kate Fawkes * Executive Producer for the BBC: Theresa Plummer-Andrews * HOT Animation * A HOT Animation Production for HIT Entertainment Plc * ©HIT Entertainment PLC and Keith Chapman 2000 Closing Logos * Hit Home Entertainment Closing Previews *Bob the Builder Books *The Wiggles: Dance Party ("Dorothy's Dance Party") Music Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Distributed by Lyrick Studios * Hit Home Entertainment Category:Bob the Builder Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:Hit Home Entertainment Category:Lyrick Studios